I've Got a Crush
by Evil Regally Blonde
Summary: Henry's got himself a crush on the new girl in town. Emma is excited for him, while Regina...not so much. While he begins to experience romance for the first time, he doesn't realize that his mothers are experiencing a romance of their own. "You gonna tell her or can I?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I posted this on my Tumblr (evil-regally-blonde); tweaked it a little bit. Hope you likey~ :)**

**Ingredients: One dork of a Sheriff, one dork-loving Mayor, an adorable Henry, (semi-OC? I dunno, is that legal?) Tiger Lily, and [Lana's voice]: a little bit 'a lovin'.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own OUAT or the characters.**

* * *

-x-

Regina had just finished cooking and had set the table for three. It was Friday, which meant that Emma was joining them for dinner. The idea came from Henry and was supported by Dr. Hopper, saying that it made things less stressful for Henry as the boy knew all about Regina's history with Emma's family. Of course, stressing over her and Emma's differences was one of the last things Regina wanted her son to worry about. Or rather, _their_ son.

She heard the door open and shut, followed by Henry's voice speaking enthusiastically and Emma humming in understanding. Their voices grew more audible and Regina heard Henry saying something about '_k.o's_' and '_HP_'. Then he excused himself and hurried up the stairs to put his school bag away. And then the sound of footsteps heading in Regina's direction..

"Hey."

Regina acknowledged her but didn't turn around right away.

She wiped her hands as she turned to lay eyes upon a dorky, crooked smile with blonde locks and a hideous leather jacket. She softly returned the smile. But it grew into a beam once Henry entered the room and went to hug her.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Hi, honey, how was your day?" she endearingly touched his small face.

"It was alright, I guess," Henry shrugged and went to take his seat at the table, "I did all my work in class so Emma and I could play the video games she brought me."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma, "Oh really?"

"Relax, they're not _bad_," Emma rolled her eyes, "Just an old school action game I loved when I was a kid and a racing game."

"Huh. How thoughtful of you," said Regina, suddenly reminding herself to lay off the snide remarks, "But I do wish you ran it by me first. They're age appropriate at least?"

Emma pursed her lips in thought as she went over to help Regina place the food on the table.

"Hmm...define age appropriate."

"Mo-om," whined Henry, "I'm eleven, I'm not a baby anymore.."

"Yes, but just because you're no longer a baby doesn't change the fact that you're my son, and no son of mine will be prematurely corrupted," said Regina.

Henry gave a confused look. Regina purposely used words she knew Henry didn't yet understand because their intention was to scold Emma. The blonde did have a significant influence on their son. Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes, bringing the spaghetti and pitcher of water to the table.

"No blood and no cursing. That age appropriate enough?" said Emma.

Regina brought the steamed vegetables and chicken and took her seat at the head of the table.

"...I suppose," she said, "But I'll have to see for myself."

"Alright," said Emma, "We'll show you how it's done. Right, kid?"

"Mom doesn't game," said Henry.

"Maybe we can change that," said Emma, grinning.

Regina chuckled, "I highly doubt that."

The three of them ate in silence for a moment or two, before Emma shot Henry a sly smile. He frowned, slurping a spaghetti noodle.

"What?" he said.

"You gonna tell her or am I?" said Emma.

"About wha-..._no!_ I told you, I don't!" protested Henry.

"Tell me what? Do share," said Regina, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"Emma, no," pleaded Henry, "C'mon, don't!"

"Why? What is it?" said Regina, "I'd like to know as well. Is it bad?"

"Mom, it's nothing. Really," he said, then looking at Emma through narrowed eyes, "_Emma..._"

Emma spoke in a sing-songy tone, "Henry's got a crush~!"

-x-

"_What_? Since when?"

"Since never! I do _not_!"

"Whoa, okay, chill! If you really don't, why're you getting all worked up for?" said Emma, giggling.

The giggling stopped when Regina shot her a look that told her to cease her childish teasing. Emma bit her lip and focused on her food. Regina's expression and voice were soft as her hand placed itself on Henry's. The young boy frowned at his birth mother and refused to look at Regina. Feelings of betrayal and anger painted his face scarlet.

"Henry, honey," said Regina, "You know it's... it's okay. You don't have to hide it from me. I won't be angry with you. I'd actually like for you to be able to..to tell me these things. I'm your mother too."

Henry took his hand back to slap his palm against his forehead as he groaned in embarrassment. Emma looked up from her plate to see him glaring.

"Last time I'm ever telling _you_ a secret," he muttered across the table to her.

He then pushed away from the table and ran up to his room. Regina called him back but it was useless. Emma felt guilty, but she was more excited for him than anything else. Though, she was disappointed that she seemed to be the only one. Now it was Regina's turn to narrow her eyes at Emma, who returned the expression with a sheepish smile. When Regina kept her stare, Emma sighed.

"Okay, okay, I might have crossed the line there."

"Oh, you think so?"

"But c'mon, Regina, the kid's got his first crush! I'm excited for him! Aren't you?"

"What's to be excited about? Firstly, he's only eleven, he's not even a teenager yet. Secondly, I don't even know this girl. And third, I..."

"You don't wanna believe that he's growin' up so fast?" Emma continued, crossing her arms.

Regina was surprised that Emma could read her like that. Her frown faded. Emma shrugged.

"I've seen like, every sappy family movie. Which you'd think I'd avoid 'coz it's depressing for me, but _nope_! I've watched this scenario before."

Regina gave her a _"really now?"_ look. Emma held her hands up defensively.

"Hey, I was like, eight when I had my first crush. I think you're taking this a bit too seriously. It's probably just a, thing, uh...a phase! It probably won't last longer than, I dunno, a week or two. Who knows? I'm excited anyway."

"I suppose so...but now he's upset and I," Regina was slightly frustrated, "I don't know how comfort him...my own son, and I..."

"Well, don't be so hard on yourself. It's not like you've ever been a mom before or like, I don't know, went to mom school or something," shrugged Emma.

She made a face, realizing how dumb she sounded. Giving up, she scoffed.

"Whatever. You get what I mean."

Regina fought not to smile or giggle at Emma's ridiculous remark. The blonde really was a dork. As a matter of fact, she was more of a dork whenever the two of them were near each other. It seemed that Regina's presence had that effect on her. Otherwise Emma could be rather mature and serious. After a moment, Regina allowed herself to smile.

"I think you're referring to parenting classes, but yeah, I get it," she said, "Thank you."

Emma was suddenly stunned by Regina's smile. The brunette was beautiful. Her thought process accelerated, and Emma found herself thinking about how extremely sexy her voice and mannerisms were. Hell, she was so damn attractive and she didn't even try. Emma was slightly envious. Regina was such a woman, and she was such a dude. How did that even work? Emma was feminine too, but she just felt like she couldn't pull it off like Regina did. She was just...amazing.

"..Miss Swan? Are you okay?"

Emma shook her head and then nodded, "Yeah. I'm, I'm good. I just...was thinking of how to get him back down here."

Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion. A smug grin appeared on Emma's face. _Nice save, Swan._

"I'm gonna need your help. You in?"

Regina rose from her seat, "Help me with the dishes and I'll consider."

Emma knew that meant yes, so she finished up whatever was left on her plate and helped Regina clean up and store the leftovers. They simply put a cover over Henry's unfinished dinner and left it at the table.

-x-

"Press 'X' to accelerate. 'O' to reverse, the triangle one to change perspective and the square one to honk the horn," explained Emma, "You can either use the arrow keys or the joystick thing. I personally prefer the joystick thing, because it's smoother, perfect for drifting turns."

Regina held the controller in her hands, biting her lip in concentration as she tried to process Emma's explanation. She placed her thumb on the buttons, repeating to Emma their functions for confirmation.

"...and this square one to honk the car horn?"

"You got it."

"...Well, that's a silly feature. I mean, you're playing against computers if not other people in the room, are you not? And even if you were to play online, what difference would that make?" said Regina.

Emma raised both her eyebrows, her mouth slightly agape.

"Wow. You really don't game."

Regina pouted sarcastically, "Gee, is it that obvious?"

Emma snorted, "Quit over analyzing and over thinking things. Just chill out, relax...games are meant to be fun, y'know."

Regina took that in. She did have a tendency to over think and over analyze. But only because for much of her life she had to be always on her toes. Always had to be one step ahead of everyone, if not two. But that wasn't her life anymore; not at the moment. Right now, Emma Swan was teaching her to play video games. They were supposed to be having fun. Together. And soon Henry was to join their fun. If their plan worked, that is.

Emma glanced at the hall, where the bottom of the stairs was visible. She turned the volume on the TV up a little.

"He hears us and number one, he'll be annoyed that I'm playing without him, and two, he'll hear you playing too and be tempted to witness the momentous occasion. Trust me, he'll come down."

Regina's eyebrow raised. The dork made it sound as if they were preparing for an ambush.

"Uh-huh...sounds like a plan."

"Okay, press the start button."

Emma turned the volume up more. The TV loudly played racing music and the sound of engines revving. While Emma seemed not to be bothered by the loud noise, Regina had flinched at the sudden increase of volume. Emma had seen it from the corner of her eye and bit her lip to keep from smiling. Instead, she focused on the split screen as the race began.

"Alright," she wiggled in her seat eager to begin, "Here we go..."

The game's voice-over spoke in what sounded like a buff bodybuilder's voice. A woman with big, red hair was on the screen in jean shorts and a crop top, holding a checkered flag.

_"3, 2, 1...GO!"_

Emma's car powered up at the last second and sped right past all the others.

"Gangway!"

"Hey, wait! Which one am I? It's not-, how do you-"

"Bottom screen. Press and hold 'x'," Emma told Regina, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Regina did so and was quite happy when she started moving.

"Better hurry up, you're in last place," taunted Emma.

A quick glance at Emma's screen told Regina that she was in first place. Regina frowned and made her way through the track, past the six other cars. Much to Emma's surprise, she caught up and was in third place.

"Damn!"

Regina was the smug one now. The two women were so engrossed in the game that they hadn't realized that Henry had snuck into the room and was finishing his dinner, watching them with a grin on his spaghetti-stained face.

Regina had finished in second place and was disappointed while Emma, relieved.

"Rematch!" demanded Regina, "I was right next to you! How did I place second?"

Emma chuckled and stretched back against the back of the couch, "Sorry, toots. I beat ya by a headlight. But if you want, I don't mind beating you again."

"Oh, we'll see about that now," challenged Regina.

"...You both suck."

-x-

* * *

**For now, that is all. ..I can't even with the Swan-Mills, I can't. I'm going to go cry my feels in a corner. Viva la SwanQueen~! **

**Have a nice day, kids :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, feelings.. how you torture and tease those with vulnerable hearts. Viva la SwanQueen~ **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

* * *

Regina and Emma slowly turned their heads to look at Henry, who was putting his dishes in the dishwasher. He wiped his mouth and hopped over the back of the couch to sit between them. Normally, Regina would've scolded him for doing that, but she was hung up on him referring to her as "suckish".

"Oh yeah?" Emma handed her controller over to him, "Put your gas money where your mouth is, why don't ya?"

The mother and son stared blankly in response to the blonde's lame joke. She came to the realization that if she were going to be funny, she had to be, well, funny. _Nice one, Swan, very cool. _Embarrassment aside, Emma cleared her throat.

"You verse Regina, then me. We already know you'll own her."

Regina's jaw dropped upon hearing the audacity in Emma's words. She had to protest.

"Excuse you! I almost 'own'ed you, Swan!"

Emma tilted her head side to side, "_Ye-ah,_ but...you didn't. Now come on, kid, I'm about to school you both."

Henry rolled his eyes and began a new game. Emma watched intently, bantering with them every few seconds. For a moment, she mused over the sight of Henry and Regina playing. It occurred to her that the mayor of Storybrooke was _playing_. _Playing video games._ Emma grinned proudly at the fact that it was entirely her doing and that they had shared a moment while she taught her how to play. It was so adorable, the way Regina's face contorted and then relaxed. Emma considered herself quite lucky to be witnessing a side of the brunette that probably no one else would ever see. And as she predicted, Henry won. Regina pouted and begrudgingly handed her controller to Emma.

"I hope neither of you win," she muttered.

"Loser buys the winner ice cream," offered Emma, "Deal?"

"Deal," Henry immediately agreed, "_Let's do this._"

It was a close match between Emma and Henry. Regina glanced from their controllers to the screen every now and then, taking mental notes for next time. Of the two, Regina preferred her son to win. But the blonde reigned supreme and gloated over her second win.

"Yes! I reign supreme! Bow down, peasants!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh please..."

"That was lucky! I let you win 'coz I felt sorry for you," said Henry, tossing his controller aside.

"Well, how come you didn't feel sorry for me?" said Regina, crossing her arms.

"Coz you can take the failure," said Henry, then giving his birth mother a weird look, "Emma couldn't. Look at her..."

Emma was humming and doing a little victory dance in her seat. The Mills shook their heads in disapproval. But truthfully, this was the most fun they'd had in quite a while. They owed their new-found closeness to Emma, really. Henry was especially thankful that Emma had introduced Regina to gaming, even without him. Now perhaps they had another thing to bond over. Regina picked up the abandoned controller.

"Alright, Swan, we get it. Now cut that out. I still want that rematch."

"Mkaaay."

Emma settled down in her seat and started another one-on-one match. This time, Regina had a bit of help from Henry and they won. Emma pursed her lips, claiming it was only because she went easy on them. The rest of the evening was full of laughter and lightness. Regina found herself actually having fun. Eventually, she got used to Emma's gloating and stupid little dances every time she won. It was actually kind of cute, in a childish way. Sheriff Swan would never be caught doing a dorky victory dance after solving a case, but here in her home, Emma was dancing, body rolling, moving in ways that Regina hadn't ever imagined before.

Upon realizing how that thought sounded, Regina slightly blushed. She regained her composure quickly so as not to be noticed by either of the two next to her. It was all too easy to think of, for lack of a more accurate term, arousing ideas involving the savior. Though Regina had seen many pretty faces, including her own, Emma's beauty was somehow the fairest of them all.

Henry sighed with content and flopped against the back of the couch, "This is like the best Friday ever."

He was glad neither of his mothers remembered about his supposed crush. Suddenly he hoped he hadn't jinxed it and was relieved when Emma ruffled his hair.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. Because..." he shifted his gaze between the two women, "you guys aren't mad at each other. And you could be working, but you're playing video games with me. I like it this way. Can't it be like this all the time?"

Emma and Regina looked up from Henry to each other. This was the best that their relationship had ever been but neither of them could say if it would be a permanent state. Things were only beginning to heal between them.

"Well, I mean...you gotta give us time, kid. This is a start, and it's great. But..." said Emma.

"We'll try," finished Regina, "Won't we?"

Emma nodded, "..Of course."

Henry grinned widely, sitting up, "That's good enough for me. Now let's keep playing!"

"Actually, sweetie, I think it's time for bed," said Regina, shutting off the TV and console.

"But Mom, it's only-"

Henry ceased to argue when he looked at the clock. It was already nine-thirty. Emma frowned, looking at the clock as well. It had been that long? It felt like an hour or two. She shared a bummed out look with her son and kissed her teeth. But she nodded to show she agreed with Regina.

"I know it's Friday," said Regina, "But remember, you have soccer practice tomorrow in the morning and a game in the afternoon."

"Oh yeah..." said Henry, disappointed that their fun had to be cut short.

"Oh, hey, can I come watch?" said Emma, "David's taken the weekends so I could have time off. And it's not like I really have anything else to do..."

She quickly added, "If it's cool, I mean."

Henry's face brightened with excitement. He shifted his look between his mothers.

"That'd be awesome! You'd both be there! Mom, you wouldn't be alone this time. Emma could keep you company."

Throughout his life, Regina had been his only family. She was the only person who showed up to his practices and games and in full support. He was grateful for that. But it was also kind of lonely. Seeing the other kids' parents and siblings, even grandparents or aunts and uncles come to watch them pinched Henry's heart a little. He knew Regina must've felt something like that as well. So he tried not to show it.

But now, he had two mothers, a father, and four grandparents. He felt loved by them all and wished they could feel the same as he did. Emma's idea was certainly a start. How could he not support it? He gave Regina his best puppy face.

"I...I suppose," said Regina, "That's fine."

"Really?" Emma said hopefully.

Regina simply nodded. Henry held his hand up to Emma for a high-five. She giggled and slapped her palm against his. Their fun wasn't over, just postponed. He hugged them both.

"Thanks, Mom!"

It didn't matter whom he was addressing, it was enough to see Henry happier than ever. And if they were to credit themselves for that, it only made them feel even better. They watched him rush through the room and bound up the stairs.

"Don't run!/No running!" the women said in unison.

Henry's laughter echoed, "Goodnight!"

"Want me to tuck you in?" Regina called after him.

"No, I'm good, thanks!"

And then there were two.

-x-

The atmosphere was still at ease. Even without Henry's presence there wasn't any need for snide or sassy remarks. Neither of them admitted it aloud, but they felt closer to each other. Though, they still couldn't put a label on their relationship. The blonde decided to take advantage of this opportunity to see if she could get to know Regina a bit more. She couldn't start off with a personal question, of course, so she asked about Henry.

"So, um, how long has he been into sports?"

"He started soccer and basketball when he was four. Basketball didn't last very long, so he decided to take up hockey."

"No kidding? Wow," said Emma, "How is he at 'em?"

Regina nodded and smiled with pride, "He's very good."

Then she shied a bit, "I'm not very athletic, so he must get it from you. Were you um, into sports?"

Emma nodded and pressed her lips reminiscently, "I played everything I could participate in. I'm talking street sports though, I couldn't really do the whole community team thing. I dunno..."

"But um, yeah, I played ball, basketball and baseball," she continued, "street hockey, soccer, tag-football... and yeah. I was such a little boy. Always muddied up with scrapes and whatnot."

Regina giggled, "How fun. Sounds like your childhood was..action-packed."

"Action-packed.. Haha, I guess," said Emma, "Playing a game involved a lot of action, for sure. Losing a game was tough. But it was the only type of beating I didn't mind."

She realized she had let some irrelevant, personal information slip and thought to quickly cover it up. Luckily, she managed to do so without making it obvious. Or so she thought.

"But obviously that didn't happen very often. Be it video games or sports, I'm a winner," she grinned crookedly.

Regina smiled, for Emma's sake pretending she didn't hear the bit about getting beaten. It concerned her but, seeing as the woman turned out fine, Regina pushed the thought aside.

"What about you?" offered Emma.

"Alas, princesses don't do sports," said Regina, "I watched them, but never once participated. I..I was quite sheltered. Really, the only things I did were take lessons on princess etiquette, learn the rules and ways of being a royal, read books on subject that couldn't hold my attention for very long,..and try to socialize with people who barely interested me."

She looked thoughtful as she paused, then, "I suppose the only fun I had was riding my horse."

"Get out, really?"

Emma was genuinely surprised. She tried imagining Regina on a horse. While she could see it, it was a bit odd. The Regina sitting next to her seemed like she didn't know a thing about horses, let alone how to ride them.

"Well, it was uncommon for one to own a Mercedes Benz in Fairytale Land," chuckled Regina, "Or even an ugly yellow bug."

"Hey," giggled Emma, "Don't hate on my baby."

There was something about the way Emma said 'baby' that sparked Regina's imagination yet again. How would it sound if Emma called her that? 'My baby'...Emma's baby. How would that feel? _..Wait! No. Keep it together, Regina._ Emma didn't notice her suddenly space out. She had been considering that horses were probably the main form of transportation where the people of her new home were originally from. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"Point taken. But after twenty-eight years, think you still got it?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I _know_ I've still got it."

Emma had to blink and look away for a second so as keep herself from melting at Regina's expression. All Regina had to do was wink at her and she would do whatever the brunette asked. But obviously that was something that Emma would keep to herself. Knowing Regina, it wouldn't be unlike her to take advantage of that fact. Instead, Emma chuckled and looked at the clock. Nine-fifty.

"Oh crap!" she stood suddenly, "I should get going. Sorry, I didn't realize."

Her eyes floated over to the games left carelessly on the floor by the console, "Um...Henry can keep those."

Regina had stood up with her, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Are you sure?"

"Yeaah, sheriffs don't have much time to game," Emma wrinkled her nose.

"Uh, right," said Regina, "Take care, then. Um.. Oh, Henry's practice is at ten o'clock tomorrow and the actual game is at three."

"Right," Emma saluted, "I'll see ya then."

Regina saw her off and watched her skip down the walkway and transition into a slow walk. Immediately, she closed the door, leaning against it. Heat had rushed to her face, so she touched her hands to her cheeks. Why was she so out of it? This was very unlike her. Having a crush on someone was one thing, having a crush on Emma Swan was another. Having it cause her to act out of character was just insane! Nobody could do that.

"_Stupid dork..._" she muttered, shaking her head.

Emma replayed the events of that evening over and over. She had been such an idiot with the way she acted; like a teen who was trying to be so cool in order to catch her crush's eye. Tilting her head up towards the sky, she let out a long groan. _Why_, **why**, **_why_**. These feelings were somewhat rushed but they were there and she was afraid they wouldn't go away. Why of all people did Regina Mills have to be so damn attractive to her?

"_Freakin' temptress..._" she muttered.

Henry had watched from the window, seeing Emma leave. He hopped back into bed just before Regina went to check on him. His back was to the door, concealing the mischievous grin on his face. Tomorrow would be fun. And tomorrow, _she_'d be there to watch him."_  
_

-x-

* * *

**Thanks for sticking around! :) Hoping to introduce Tiger Lily in the next chapter. Peace~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super. Late. I know, I'm sorry T-T but happy new year! Hope 2014 treats you well :)**

**'Kay, this is it, I'm throwing Tiger Lily into the mix now. I realize I'd been having too much fun with SwanQueen and neglecting PrinceLily. I keep kicking myself and stressing out about this, forgetting that I'm writing for fun. I guess I just ****really want to please the few of you who happen to like what I write. Forever hoping I succeed (and improve)!**

**Oh, one last thing, I'm a fail and don't really remember what the inside of their house looks like so...I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

* * *

-x-

Regina was surprised, "You want to go early?"

Henry sat at the table, finishing up his eggs and toast. He was all dressed up in his purple and white jersey and his black shorts. One of his socks was beginning to slide down his calf as he swung his leg under the table. Regina leaned against the island, arms folded. Henry took a drink of his juice before speaking.

"Yeah, y'know, I'm kind of nervous for the game. Instead of waiting in your office, I wanna get some extra practice in," he explained, "Please?"

Regina had to do some quick work before they went to Henry's practice. The original plan was she'd take him with her until she was done. However, she had noticed that Henry got bored waiting while she worked. Regina shrugged and grabbed her keys off the counter.

"Alright, well, go put your dishes in the sink. I'll get your equipment into the car. Oh, and fix your sock, sweetie."

"Okay!"

Henry was quick about it. It was too early so no one from the team would yet be at the field. Not even the coach, at least for a half hour. But _she_ would be. She was there every morning, kicking or volleying a ball around. If his hunch was right, she'd be there.

-x-

"Here's good," said Henry, unbuckling his seat belt once they reached the corner of the block.

"Now hang on a minute," said Regina, locking the breaks, "Are you going to be alone there?"

"No," said Henry, "One of my friends is there practicing."

It wasn't totally a lie, so he was able to say it with a straight face. She was his friend and she was practicing...just not for the game. Regina looked convinced. She smiled softly and brushed his hair.

"Okay. Be careful, alright? I won't be too long," she said.

Henry smiled, "Okay, Mom. Thanks."

He slipped out and took his duffel bag from the foot of the passenger seat. He slung it over his shoulder and began to close the door.

"Oh!" he quickly said, "And if you can, maybe you could pick Emma up?"

"I'll see," nodded Regina.

"Mkay," agreed Henry and shut the car door.

He watched his mother drive off before making his way to the field. He smiled upon seeing her there in sweatpants and a tank top, kicking a soccer ball around the vibrant green grass.

Henry set his duffel bag down by the benches and jogged over to her. She took notice of him before he could greet her. She kicked the ball up with the toe of her shoe and held it under her arm.

"Hey, good morning! What are you doing here? Your game isn't until three, right?"

"Yeah, but the team has practice at ten. I'm early because I wanna get ahead," said Henry, trying to sound casual but cool.

"Awesome," she nodded, "You up for a little one-on-one?"

"Yeah, sure."

Henry was confident enough in his ablilities, and now he wanted to show her how much he'd improved. She herself was quite talented in the sport. Her footwork was quicker than Henry's, so she had the ball the majority of the time. Even so, Henry successfully defended his net. This went on for a good while, until he managed to steal the ball long enough to send it hurdling into the net.

"Oh wow! You got really good!" she complimented, "If you ask me, you don't need the extra practice. I'm actually so stoked to see you play later."

Henry chuckled and shrugged, "Thanks."

There was a vibrating sound coming from her pocket. Pulling her phone out, she recognized it was a call and answered.

"Hello? Yeah," she gave an apologetic look and gestured for Henry to wait a moment.

Henry waited patiently, admiring her face and the three consecutive studs on her ear. While she talked he listened to the sound of her voice. He liked everything about her, from the way she stood to the way she smelled. She was just so cool.

"Henry."

The boy shook himself out of thought, "Sorry. Spaced out. What's up?"

"I have to go soon. Will any of your teammates be here?"

"Yeah, they actually should be here in a few minutes. You go ahead if you really gotta go."

She looked thoughtful, "Mh..nah. I'm not okay with leaving you alone. I'm sure your mother wouldn't appreciate it. Even though you could probably hold it down on your own."

When she winked at him, Henry felt the blood rush to his face. He bent down and pretended to fix his shoe. She sat down and sighed.

"So, how's life, bun?"

'Bun' was short for 'bunny'; it was a term of endearment, a nickname she only called him. The first time she called him that was when they met about a month ago. It was the same set up. Henry came for practice after school once and she was there. She saw him get frustrated and decided to offer help. "Good job, bun", she had said. When he asked about it, she said it was short for 'bunny' and that he reminded her of one.

"Life's good," Henry nodded, smiling at the memory.

Henry then thought about the previous night and how happy he'd been that Emma and Regina were getting along and spending time with him. Suddenly, he remembered what preceeded that. He felt silly for the way he acted. His mothers cared about him and just wanted to know what went on in his life. Emma seemed especially excited for him. Maybe he should've told them more about her. An idea came to him.

"My moms are coming to practice and the game. I'm real happy they're finally getting along."

"Moms?...Oh that's right!" she remarked, "Well, that's wonderful. I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks. Hey, maybe later at the game, I can introduce you. Y'know, moms gotta know their kids friends and all."

"Yeah," she giggled, "That'd be sick! You know, everyone in town's kinda intimidated by your mom,-the mayor, I mean-, but I don't know, I've always thought she was pretty cool. Both your moms are just so..."

She shrugged and shook her head, "badass! Excuse my language. I don't curse too much. Especially not in front of little kids, the elderly, and parents, I swear."

Henry laughed, "Nah, it's cool. Emma sometimes curses. Mom just gives her this look and Emma kinda just smiles, then Mom shrugs it off."

"Yeah? Aww..."

Her phone vibrated again, this time with a text message. She kissed her teeth, rolling her eyes with annoyance.

"Jeez..." she muttered.

From the corner of his eye, Henry saw movement. He looked and saw his coach approaching. His eyes widened. She looked up from her phone.

"Who's that? Coach?"

"Yeah," said Henry as they stood up, "Uh, so, I'll see you later?"

"Most definitely," she nodded, beginning to walk back, "Can't wait to watch you play and meet your parents!"

Her smile seemed to make her glow. Henry forgot everything for a moment, as she waved and turned around.

"Hey!"

Henry turned to face Neal, snapping out of his trance.

"Hey, coach."

Neal nodded in her direction, "Who's your friend?"

Henry tried to dodge the question, "Did you see my moms on the way here?"

"No, um," said Neal, "Oh. Emma's coming?"

"Mhm," said Henry, "She's supposed come with Mom."

"Well, that's great!" smiled Neal, "The more time they spend together, hopefully the more they'll get along."

He muttered, "And about damn time too..."

Henry frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Huh? I said, what time," he lied, checking his watch, "Hm. Team should be arriving soon. Why're you here so early?"

Henry shrugged, "Extra-practice. I'm kinda nervous for later."

"Why, is she coming to watch?" Neal pointed in the direction she'd left in.

Dang. Henry was hoping he'd escaped that. But..maybe Neal could be trusted. His father raised his eyebrow with a knowing grin on his face as he bobbed his head in approval. With a sigh, Henry surrendered.

"Yeah... I kinda like her."

"But don't tell Emma! Or Mom!" he added quickly, "I mean... they kind of know. But they don't know who it is."

"Awww..." teased Neal, ruffling his son's hair.

"C'mon, don't do that..." said Henry, flushing with embarrassment.

"Well, if I know either one of your mothers, they'd like to know who this potential girlfriend is," said Neal.

He slung an arm around Henry and walked with him to the bench.

"I wanna tell them, just not yet. Later, she's gonna come watch me. I was thinking of i introducing her then," explained Henry.

Neal nodded, "There's an idea. I think that's good."

Neal stared at him with a fond look in his eyes. Henry was used to being stared at like that by Emma and Regina. He began to understand that it must not have just been a maternal thing, but a parental thing in general. In fact, he realized that even David and Mary-Margaret looked at him like that. In that instant, Henry's heart warmed. He was lucky. Very lucky.

"Y'know," said Neal, "If you need any help with the ladies...I'm pretty experienced."

"Riight..."

The boy raised his eyebrows. Neal laughed and nudged Henry with his shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon! You think back then I fell for Emma and her girlish charms? No way. She totally digged me first. And as your dad, I'm going to...pass on the torch; the Bael-_fire_, if you will," said Neal, "Getting the ladies runs in the family, kid, I mean look at your grandfather. Belle's a nice lady, yeah?"

That was one of the things that Emma and Neal shared, goofiness. It was one of the things that brought them together, and now kept them friends. Clearly, Henry was unamused by the bad pun and wasn't very convinced. Neal took that as a sign that his son wanted to be taken seriously about this crush of his.

"...I see," he said, "It's one of those, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You that serious about her?"

Henry shrugged, "Well, I mean, I've had little crushes before but...I dunno, there's something about her that's extra special..."

Kids on the team started arriving. Neal sighed. Just when he was getting the boy to open up to him. The timing was impeccable. A couple of them began approaching and saying hello. The father and son greeted them with smiles.

"Sorry we're gonna have to cut this short, but we'll talk later if you want," said Neal.

"Okay. Thanks anyway," nodded Henry.

-x-

Emma was up and rushing to get herself ready. She didn't know that Regina was going to pick her up. Mary-Margaret was especially surprised and was helping Emma get everything together, if only to avoid being in the same room as Regina. That left an awkward David downstairs with her.

"So..you're pretty nonchalant about this," Mary-Margaret commented.

"Well, I mean, I'm excited. I get to watch my kid play soccer."

"With Regina..."

Emma didn't expect Mary-Margaret to get over her history with Regina so easily, but she did expect her to try little by little. By now they knew that Regina wasn't evil anymore. Emma paused and stared, eyebrow rising. Mary-Margaret recognized the look, pressed her lips and held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay! That's totally fine, just be careful."

Emma jumped into her jeans and put a tank top and her leather jacket on. She toussled her blonde locks, wanting to look nice but not as though she made too much of an effort. Lastly, she slipped into a pair of new Converse. Mary-Margaret followed her out the door, holding a drawstring bag. Emma hurried down the stairs and hopped off the second last step. Regina was fiddling her fingers while patiently waiting. Upon hearing Emma and Mary-Margaret come  
down the stairs, she looked up. The blonde acknowledged her, but seemingly shy, refused to meet her gaze.

"Morning! Gimme a sec."

Emma made a beeline to the kitchen, grabbing the piece of toast in David's hand and taking a bite.

"Hey!"

Mary-Margaret giggled as she put a few things in the bag and rubbed her husband's shoulder. Emma grinned sheepishly at her father and downed a glass of juice. Then she grabbed her house keys, the bag from Snow, and gave Regina a big dorky smile.

Regina rolled her eyes, more than eager to get away from the two idiots. She didn't mind waiting for Emma, but the Charmings made her uncomfortable. If only because they were a reminder of how evil she was at some point. In not wanting to become like Cora, she did just that. Never again, she told herself, never again would she go back to that dark place. And after meeting the Savior, Regina felt like she didn't have to. Thanks to her, Regina had Henry. Having him and Emma in her life, even as whatever they were currently, was enough of a reason for her to accept that that had been a part of her and she didn't regret it at all.

"Sorry for the wait. Let's get goin'," said Emma, then looking over at her parents, "Bye, guys. I'll see you later."

"Tell Henry to give 'em hell out there," said David.

"Get it on video if you can, Em," suggested Mary-Margaret, "I put a camera in there."

Impulsively Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her along, "Okay, thanks, we're going, bye!"

-x-

For a moment, Regina let Emma hold her hand. The warmth from it spread throughout her body and the feeling was so unusual it caused her to withdraw. Emma felt Regina's hand slip out of hers and stopped for a minute as she came to realize what just happened.

"Oh jeez. Sorry, I didn't do that on purpose. You're not the touchy-feely type, I forgot," said Emma.

Regina shook her head, "Just get in the car."

"Right..."

Pushing her embarrassment aside as she usually did, Emma felt very good. She went through last night's conversation again. There was no mention of how she was to get to the practice. This must have been a sudden decision made out of thoughtfulness. Regina had thought about her enough to think of picking her up. But suddenly, something else intercepted her giddy thoughts..

"Um, where's Henry?"

"He asked me to drop him off early and to go pick you up. Good thing I did, I have a feeling you might've been late."

"Psh..I'm never late for important things," said Emma, "But um, thank you."

It was a bit disappointing to hear that Regina didn't do this on her own. Now that Emma considered it, why would she? Why did she get the vibe of a date from this? The way the morning started, she supposed, was something like getting ready for a date. Rushing to get dressed and look decent, Regina waiting for her downstairs... but to go to Henry's practice. This was no date and Emma scolded herself for thinking about it.

After last night, Regina felt more at ease with Emma. She had already shown a side of her that even she hadn't quite seen before. There was nothing odd or suspicious about making casual conversation with her now. Besides, the brunette had come to realize that Emma was actually enjoyable, not to mention amusing, to converse with.

"...Your parents were quite surprised," said Regina, "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Was I supposed to? I mean, I'm just about to hit the thirty mark," said Emma, "Maybe if I was still a teenager, I'd ask for their permission."

"Well, I don't mean that, but at least run it by them. You don't need their approval, just...parents like to know what their children are up to. No matter how old they get."

"And," Regina hesitated for a minute, "..I think they would've liked to come along. For Henry."

She could practically feel the excited shock emanating from the blonde next to her. So she made quick to explain herself.

"All the years he's been playing, I'm the only one who goes to watch him. I know he would've appreciated it if the family he has now were to show some support."

"...You would've been cool with that?"

"Not per se, but after all, we are family through him. I realized a while ago that I can't be selfish with my son. Even if he is my everything, he also belongs to you, his father and grandparents. ...Henry never mentioned it but I could sense he was lonely with it being just the two of us. Imagine if not only one, but four people were there to support him."

She paused, "..I can also tell he really wants us all to get along. And I'm trying but..it's complicated."

"I know," said Emma, "I understand. You're making an effort, and well, I appreciate it. Which is more than I can say for the rest of us..."

Regina chuckled, "Can't blame them, really. Good people can only be pushed so far."

They exchanged a glance.

-x-

They parked the car and found Henry and his team running laps. When he caught sight of them, he deviated from the others and ran over to them.

"Morning, kid!" said Emma.

"You're actually here!"

Emma made a face, "Of course! What'd I tell ya? Now go on, you're gonna get left behind."

Henry chuckled as she gently kicked his bum and said "Hustle!"

Regina hid her smile as they went to go sit down on the bleachers. Emma plopped her bag into her lap. She opened it up and pulled out a sandwich.

"Sweeeet. Hey, you eat yet?"

She held the sandwich between her teeth and offered another one to Regina. Regina reluctantly took it. She watched Emma eat for a moment, the blonde moaning with satisfaction. The way she ate, for some reason, made the simple sandwich look so good. Regina was compelled to eat too. Careful to avoid having any of its contents fall out, she unwrapped it and took a bite. Her eyebrows raised as the taste was much better than she had expected. It looked so  
ordinary but it tasted delicious. She was so focused on eating that she didn't notice the other woman grinning at her.

Emma set the remaining half of her food aside and pulled out a thermos. She eyed it for a moment, as if she could see through its stainless steel exterior.

"Is this coffee or.." she muttered as she twisted it open and gave it a whiff.

"Mh. Cocoa," she said, then pouring herself a bit to taste, "with cinnamon. Alright, Mary-Margaret~"

She poured some more and offered it to Regina, "I know you're a coffee girl, but c'mon, just try it. It's my and Henry's fave."

Regina made a face, "Thank you but I'll pass."

"C'mon! A sip won't hurt," said Emma.

She blew gently on it and lifted it to Regina's lips. Regina felt that warmth within her again. Perhaps it wasn't just Emma's touch, but Emma in general that caused her to feel that way. The blonde was offering her a drink with a look that said "you-know-you-want-to" on her face. But what finally convinced her to try was how Emma had wiggled her eyebrows. Regina sipped it, then jerked away.

"Ow! That's really, _hot_!" she complained, "You lied!"

"How? I totally just blew on it for you!" said Emma, sipping some of it herself, "Pfft! So not hot..."

Regina moved her tongue around in her mouth, wanting to soothe it. Emma could see the discomfort in her expression and handed her a water bottle. Regina gladly accepted it.

"Thanks," she said.

Emma nodded. They were quiet as they watched Henry now. He kept up well with the other kids. Though he wasn't the fastest, his kick was powerful. Emma was impressed.

"Oh damn!" she exclaimed, then cupping her hands on either side of her mouth, "'Atta boy, Henry!"

Henry looked up and beamed, waving. Other parents were surprised by Emma and then stared a bit upon realizing she was there with Regina. The brunette glanced around and saw a few knowing grins. She willed herself not to blush. The blonde didn't seem to notice as she was too occupied with watching their son. Regina simply decided to do the same.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know Neal was the coach," remarked Emma.

"He is now. It used to be Hopper," responded Regina, "The ex-Lost Boy has a way with children, different than that of a shrink."

The kids paired up to do warm-ups with a ball. But one of the kids hadn't come to practice, rendering Henry, of all of them, partner-less. Coach spoke to Henry, their conversation inaudible. Both mothers frowned, waiting. Henry nodded and jogged over to them.

"Emma! Can you be my partner? Mom can't because she doesn't have proper shoes. But yours'll do."

"But, I, I just ate, kid," said Emma, "I don't wanna hurl."

"It's not that intense. Please?"

"Just go. You'll be fine," said Regina.

Regina swiftly waved her hand over Emma's stomach, enchanting her digestive system. She jerked her head in the direction of the field.

"Go. Hustle."

Emma and Henry smiled identically and began to race each other to the field.

"Wait!" Regina called, "Miss Swan, take off that ridiculous leather jacket."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Emma, letting the jacket slide off her and tossed it onto her bag.

In that instant, Regina was given a second to admire the blonde's strong arms. Those biceps were impressive to say the least.

Emma pointed to the ground, "Hey, what's that?"

The second Henry and Regina looked, Emma bolted for the field and deepened her tone as she guffawed. From afar, Neal witnessed this and shook his head. Henry shouted and chased after her.

"Thanks, Mom!" Henry yelled over his shoulder.

Regina watched, strangely feeling envious. The three of them out there together, while she sat on the bleachers and looked on. ..No. It was different now. She wanted to be happy and one way to do it was to learn to be happy for others, Regina told herself. Emma tied her long blonde locks up in a ponytail and took the ball from Neal, nodding as he gave her instructions.

The practice progressed and Regina related her new knowledge of the blonde to the sight before her. She could imagine Emma playing like this as a child, enjoying the company of others even just in playing street sports. Regina considered her own social life as a princess. Royal parties and gatherings didn't really count because no one really wanted to be there and they weren't all fond of each other. Needless to say, it was not fun. Fun. Regina had tasted that  
during their gaming session. Hopefully, that would occur more often.

-x-

Emma panted as she went to sit back down. Regina stared, noticing Emma's neck and the back of her ear. Her jaw,..collar bone,..shoulder... Emma wasn't drenched in sweat but she definitely perspired after running around with Henry for twenty-five minutes. Another two later, practice was over.

"Sheesh, kid," said Emma, "You'd really better kick ass out there later."

Regina shot Emma a warning look. Emma pressed her lips.

"My bad," she giggled.

Regina's expression faded into a soft grin. She took Henry's duffel bag and pulled out a small towel. Taking his hand, she pulled him in front of her and gently patted his forehead and nape with the towel.

"That was fantastic, sweetie," she praised, "You're going win for sure."

"Thanks. I hope so," panted Henry.

He grabbed a water bottle from his bag pocket and sat down on the other side of Regina as he relaxed and refreshed himself. Regina looked over at Emma, skin still slightly gleaming with sweat.

"...Do you, um..." she offered the used towel.

Emma took it from her, patting her own skin down and saying thanks. Regina kind of wanted to do it for her, but again, that thought was discarded quickly. Emma draped the towel over her shoulder and looked at Henry, who was still quenching his thirst.

She nodded at the bottle, "Hey, kid, mind sharing?"

"Mh," Henry shook his head and pointed to his bag.

"Ah," she said and rummaged through it, grabbing a spare bottle, "Wow, Regina, ten mom points for you."

"Well, I can't have my little prince passing out from dehydration."

Neal had gone over to them, "Ladies, son."

"Jesus, man, I'm surprised you haven't been sued for child abuse," joked Emma, "That was like kiddie boot camp."

"Yeah? Then why are _you_ complaining?" retorted Neal, "Look at you, you've even got the audacity to sweat. Old lady."

"Shut up," said Emma, taking another drink.

"Um, Henry," said Neal, "Team wants to go over the strategies again."

"Okay," said Henry, shooting his father a look of reminder.

Neal nodded and mouthed "don't worry". Henry went off and as soon as he was out of hearing distance, Neal sat himself down between the two women. Regina frowned, looking repulsed.

"Listen, girls, I understand that our son has himself this crush," he said bluntly.

"You know about that?" frowned Regina.

"That I do. Only found out earlier. I even saw her."

"Whaaat?" said Emma, dragging her question, "No fair! He told me first, he should've shown her to me first."

"Well, it's not like he introduced us," said Neal, "But speaking of, he plans to introduce you two. Later. At the game."

"Seriously?" said Regina, "Wait a minute-"

"Op! I've already said too much. I just wanted to give you a heads up," said Neal, holding his hands up in defense while standing.

He turned around and faced them, pointing, "Hey. Now be nice. This girl's really important to him, alright? I'm sure the three of us can agree that we don't want him to get discouraged."

"Tell us what you know, Cassidy," Emma demanded.

Neal threw his hands up, "Nope! I refuse."

And before any one of the women could say more, he hurried off to dismiss his little team. Emma looked at Regina, who seemed uneasy. With her elbow, she nudged her.

"Bet that makes things a bit easier, huh?"

"Not quite," said Regina, "I'm...not sure how I feel about this."

"Relax, will you? It's fine. Not like he's introducing his fiancee to us," assured Emma, earning a wide-eyed reaction from the brunette.

She puffed her cheeks, "Look. It's no big deal. Think of it as we're meeting a friend of his. Which this basically is, 'coz I'm pretty sure the chick's oblivious to Henry's feelings for her."

"Perhaps..." considered Regina, "We'll see."

-x-

The trio retreated to the Mills' home, whence Henry excused himself to go take a nap upstairs. Once again, this left the two women alone. Emma needed an excuse to get away from Regina for a while. Admittedly, her mind wasn't completely focused on her while she was with Henry earlier, but her presence was never forgotten either. Emma knew she played the sport well and happily displayed it while the brunette observed. But now, she had sweated and  
probably looked gross while Regina looked perfect as always.

"Um, I should probably go home and shower and change..." she said, "So um,..I'll see you later."

"You can do so here if you'd like," offered Regina.

Emma was surprised. She didn't expect to be offered such a thing by Regina. Was their offbeat relationship at a stage where they were so comfortable with each other? It apparently seemed so. Regina saw her hesitate and rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you haven't stolen a piece of clothing from me before," she reminded her.

"'Kay, that was one time and one shirt that you didn't even like! Henry even said so," she looked up at the celing in thought, quickly adding, "maybe."

She shook her head, "Point is, that's awkward... isn't it?"

Regina shrugged, "I don't understand why you're making this a big deal. Really, you're making it awkward, Miss Swan."

"I mean, you gave me food and burned my tongue," she added, "Was it awkward then?"

Emma pouted, "..I hate when you do that."

"What? Make more sense than you? Oh, it's only too easy," teased Regina.

"Alright, Sassyskirt, enough. Now would you please show me to a shower?" said Emma.

Regina flashed her a smirk and lead the way up the stairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you have an awesome day :) **

**Also, I'm working on 'A Family Once Again' and the rest of this one; I think I'll finish writing them and post it all once they're complete. Aside from that I'm working on a one-, maybe two-shot with a little something like Emma teaching Regina how to fight without magic. I'll most likely post a preview or something.**


End file.
